Why is the Ocean Blue?
by Liv.Love.Dream
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Follow their journey together, with appearances from your favorites. Percabeth, AU, T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! New story! Whooooooo! I'm doing a guess that song below, and the first person to get it right gets a preview for the next chapter! I'll do this every chapter.**

"_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose_

_trippin' in the bathroom,Bloodstains, ballgowns,_

_trashin' the hotel but we don't care" _

Percy Jackson

Percy was really excited for his first day of kindergarten as a five-year-old. His mother, Sally Jackson, was packing his stuff while he ran around pretending to be a fish.

"Mommy, look! I'm a fish! Blub blub!" Percy yelled.

"Thats very nice Percy, now, lets go get in the car and go to school!" Sally said cheerfully.

Once they arrived at Percy's school, Brooks Elementary, grade k-5th, Sally walked him through the doors and into his classroom. His teacher, was there to greet him at the door.

"Why hello there! What is your name?"

"I'm Percy!"

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, Percy! How about you take your stuff to that table over there!"

Percy brought his stuff to the table was pointing to and took a seat next to the blonde girl with grey eyes.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Annabeth, and this is Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Grover! I know them from preschool!"

"I'm Percy!"

Mrs. Williams had the children do coloring and read books for the first day so they could get acquainted with each other.

"Okay class, time to go to recess!" Mrs. Williams said in a singsong voice.

"Percy come play with me! We'll play tag with Thals,Grover, Connor, Travis, And Katie!"

A little Annabeth Chase ran up to Percy and grabbed his hand.

"Annie,Percy, c'mon!" Thalia shouted from across the playground

"Okay, 1,2,3, NOSE GOES!"Travis Yelled as all of the kids got down on one knee and put their fingers on their little noses. "GROVER IS IT!"

The group split and ran in all directions, screaming and laughing until they collapsed on the ground, panting, gazing up at the sky.

"Come inside now, your parents are here!" Mrs. Williams piped.

As they walked inside, Percy turned to Annabeth and asked, "Why is the ocean blue?"

"Well, its because water absorbs the other colors and leaves the blue spectrum." Annabeth said. Whoa, this was a lot to come out of a five-year-old.

"I'm gonna call you wise girl because you're so smart."

"And I'll call you seaweed brain because your brain is full of seaweed."

Percy was sad to leave his friends, but knew he would see them all tomorrow. "Bye, wise girl!" He shouted.

Sally took Percy's hand and smiled at the fact he had made a new friend. "So, is Annabeth your friend?" Sally asked the young boy. "Yeah! She is the best! I made a bunch of new friends today!"


	2. Chapter 2

** Really short, I know, But I'm just bored and not good at long chapters. Guess dat song for a preview of chapter three!**

"_Fallin',Fallin' and thats okay"_

Percy POV

It was the day of Annabeth's 6th birthday party, and Percy was at her house, sitting next to her and passing her the gifts.

"That one's from me, Annie!" Thalia called excitedly at the birthday girl.

Inside, was a an empty box except for the little envelope in side. _Go to the backyard for your present_ It read. All of the children rushed outside to see what her present was. On the grass, a hamster cage with a small white hamster was placed on the porch.

"Thank you so much Thals! I'll name it Grace, for you, Thalia Grace!" Thalia had a satisfactory grin on her face after Annabeth spoke.

They went back inside to open up the last gift, from Percy. Annabeth tore open the wrapping paper and discovered a photo album with pages of picture with them together and a small blue best friends necklace that said '_AC+PJ=best friends'_.

"Percy, thank you so much!" Annabeth cheered as Percy blushed.

Once everyone had left and Annabeth's Parents, Athena and Frederick Chase, had cleaned up a bit, Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear "I liked your gift better than any of the others. Even Grace the hamster." Percy felt extremely proud since he was competing against 20 other kids at the party.


End file.
